pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История экологии
Экология - это новая область науки, появившаяся во второй половине 20-го века. Точнее, считается, что в качестве отдельной дисциплины экология зародилась на рубеже 20-го века, и что она получила общественную известность в 1960-е годы, в связи с широко распространённым беспокойством за состояние окружающей средыMcIntosh, R. (1985) The Background of Ecology. Concept and Theory. New York: Cambridge University Press Тем не менее, идеи экологии были в какой-то степени известны уже давно, и принципы экологии разрабатывались постепенно, тесно переплетаясь с развитием других биологических дисциплин. Таким образом, возможно одним из первых экологов были Аристотель или, может быть его студент, Теофраст, оба интересовавшиеся многими видами животных. Теофраст описал взаимоотношение между животными и между животными и окружающей их средой уже в 4-м веке до нашей эры (Ramalay, 1940). 18-й и 19-й вв ~ Предыстория экологии Ботаническая география и Александр фон Гумбольдт В течение 18-го и в начале XIX века, великие морские державы, такие, как Великобритания, Испания и Португалия отправляли мировые разведывательные экспедиции по развитию морской торговли с другими странами, а также начали открывать новые природные ресурсы и каталогизировать их. В начале 18-го века было известно около двадцати тысяч видов растений, в сравнении с сорока тысячами в начале 19-го века, и почти 400 000 сегодня. Эти экспедиции объединили многих ученых, в том числе ботаников, как, например, немецкий исследователь Александр фон Гумбольдт. Гумбольдт часто считается отцом экологии. Он был первым, кто взялся за изучение взаимосвязи между организмами и окружающей их средой. Он выявил существующие отношения между наблюдаемыми видами растений и климата, и описал растительные зоны в зависимости от широты и высоты над уровнем моря. В настоящее время на эти вопросы отвечает геоботаника. В 1804 году, например, он описал значительное число видов, особенно растений, для которых он пытался объяснить их географическое распределение в связи с геологическими данными. Одна из известных работ Гумбольдта "Идея для географии растений " (1805). Понятие биоценоз: Уоллес и Мебиус Альфред Рассел Уоллес, современник и конкурент Дарвина, сначала предложил "географию" видов животных. В то время некоторые авторы признали, что виды не являются независимыми друг от друга, а надо сгруппировать их по видам растений, животных, а затем и по царствам или в биоценоз. Первое использование этого термина, как правило, принадлежит Карлу Мебиусу в 1877 году. Варминг и основы экологии, как дисциплины Хотя Дарвин рассматривал исключительно соперничество в качестве естественного отбора, Варминг, Йоханнес Эугениус создал новую дисциплину, которая рассматривала абиотические факторы, а именно засуха, пожар, холод и т.д., наравне с биотическими факторами в совокупности с биотическими сообществами. Биогеография до Варминга в основном описывалась в двух направлениях - фаунистическом и флористическом. Цель Варминга заключаласьв том, что бы посредством изучения организма (растения), морфологии и анатомии, объяснить, почему виды произошли в соответствии с определенным набором экологических условий. Кроме того, цель этой новой дисциплины состояла в том, чтобы объяснить, почему виды, занимающие аналогичные места обитания, испытывающие аналогичные условия, решили проблемы в аналогичным образом, несмотря на их различиное филогенетическое происхождения. На основе его личных наблюдений в бразильском Серрадо,Дании, норвежском Финнмарке и Гренландии, Варминг дал первый университетский курс по экологической географии растений. Основываясь на этой лекции, он написал книгу "Plantesamfund", которая немедленно была переведена на немецкий, польский и русский языки, а затем на английский как "Экологическая география растений". Благодаря своему немецкому изданию, книга оказала огромное влияние на британских и североамериканских ученых ,таких как Артур Трансли, Генри Чандлер Кловер и Фредерик Клементс.Coleman, W. (1986) Evolution into ecology? The strategy of Warming’s ecological plant geography. Journal of the History of Biology, 19(2), 181-196. Дарвинизм и наука экология thumb|[[Юлия Маргарет Кемерон Портрет Дарвина]] Часто бывает, что корни научной экологии можно проследить вплоть до ДарвинаStauffer, R.C. (1957) Haeckel, Darwin and Ecology. Quarterly Review of Biology 32: 138-144 На первый взгляд, это утверждение может показаться убедительным, поскольку О происхождении видов полна замечаний и предлагаемых механизмов, которые четко вписываются в границы современной экологии, и что термин экология был придуман в 1866 году яростным сторонником дарвинизма, Эрнстом Ге́ккелем. Тем не менее, Дарвин никогда не использовал слово "экология" в своих письменных трудах, даже в своих наиболее "экологических" Записках, таких как предисловие к английскому изданию Германа Мюллера Оплодотворение Цветов (1883), или его собственный трактат о земляных червях и размышление о формирование лесных почв (формирование растительных форм на основе действий "червей", 1881). Кроме того, основатели экологии как научной дисциплины, такие, как Варминг, Йоханнес Эугениус, Андре́ас Ши́мпер, Гастон Бонниер, Ф. Форель, С. А. Форбс и Карл Мебиус, не сделали почти никаких ссылок на идеи Дарвина в своих работах.Acot, P. (1997) The Lamarckian Cradle of Scientific Ecology. Acta Biotheoretica 45: 185-193 Это произошло не только из-за незнания и того, что работы Дарвина не были широко распространены, но и потому, что экология с самого начала касалась отношений между морфологией и физиологией организма. Касалась в основном абиотической среды, а, следовательно, и отбора под воздействием окружающей среды. С другой стороны, концепции естественного отбора Дарвина сосредоточены исключительно на борьбе за выживание. Paterson, Hugh (2005) The Competitive Darwin. Paleobiology 31 (2): 56-76 Несмотря на то, что большинство изображают Дарвина как неагрессивного затворника, он оставался всю жизнь человеком одержимым идеей конкуренции, борьбы и завоевания - со всеми формами человеческих контактов как конфронтация.Worster, D. (1994) Nature's Economy: A History of Ecological Ideas. Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0-521-46834-5Kormondy, E.J. (1978) Ecology/economy of nature – synonyms? Ecology 59(6) 1292-1294 Начало 20-го века ~ Расширение экологической мысли Биосферы: Эдуард Зюсс, Генри Чандлер Кловер, Влади́мир Ива́нович Верна́дский К 19-му веку, экология расцвела благодаря новым открытиям в области химии Лавуазье и Соссюр, прежде всего азотного цикла. После наблюдения за жизнью в атмосфере, гидросфере и литосфере на каждой части цикла, австрийский геолог Эдуард Зюсс предложил термин биосферы в 1875 году. Зюсс предложил название биосферы как условия, способствующие жизни, как, например, на Земле - флора, фауна, полезные ископаемые, и так далее. В 1920-е годы Влади́мир Ива́нович Верна́дский, русский геолог, который жил во Франции, подробно представил биосферу в его работе Биосфера (1926), а также описал основные принципы биогеохимических циклов. Таким образом, он пересмотрел биосферу как совокупность всех экосистем. Первый экологический ущерб был зарегистрирован в XVIII веке - расширение колоний в результате вырубки лесов. Начиная с 19-го века, с промышленной революцией, все больше и больше насущных проблем выросло из влияния деятельности человека на окружающую среду. Термин эколог используется с конца 19-го века. Экосистемы: Артур Трансли На 19-м веке, ботаническая география и зоогеография в совокупности образуют основу биогеографии. Это наука, занимающаяся обитанием видов, пытается объяснить причины присутствие данных видов в данном месте. В 1935 годуАртур Трансли, британский эколог, придумал термин экосистема- интерактивные системы, установленные между биоценозом (группа живых существ), и их биотопов, окружающей средой, в которой они живут. Таким образом, Экология стала наукой экосистем. Концепция экосистем Трансли была принята энергичным и влиятельным биологом педагогом Юджином Одамом. Вместе со своим братом, Говардом Одамом, Юджин Одам написал учебник, на котором (начиная с 1953) воспитанно не одно поколение биологов и экологов в Северной Америке. Сукцессия thumb|right|200px|Дюны на озере Мичиган, Индиана, который стимулировали развитие теории Cowles Сукцессии. На рубеже 20-го века, Генри Чандлер Кловер был одним из основателей новых исследований "динамической экологиии", основа его исследований сукцессия в дюнах Индианы, песчаных дюн в южной части озера Мичиган. Здесь Кловер обнаружил доказательства сукцессии в Вегетационный период почв связанную с возрастом. Кловер очень много знал и корнях этого понятия и о первоначальных названиях.8Cowles, Henry C. (1911) The causes of vegetational cycles. Annals of the Association of American Geographers, 1 (1): 3-20 http://dx.doi.org/10.2307/2560843 Таким образом, ему приписывает первыму использование слова французским натуралист Адольфом Дюре-де-ла-Малле, который рассказал о развитии растительности после вырубки леса, и о первом всестороннем исследование процессов сукцессии финского ботаника Рагнар Халт(1885). Влияние экологии на социальные и гуманитарные науки Экология человека Экология человека началась в 1920-х годах на основе изучения изменений в сукцессии в городе Чикаго. Она стала отдельной областью исследования, проведенного в 1970-х годах. Это стало первым признанием того, что люди, которые колонизировали все на континентах Земли, являются одним из основных экологическим фактором. Человек в значительной степени изменяет окружающую среду на основе перестройки своего обитания (в частности, городское планирование), интенсивно эксплуатирует такие виды деятельности, как лесозаготовки и рыболовство, а также побочные эффекты от сельского хозяйства, горнодобывающей производство и промышленности. Помимо экологии и биологии экология человека участвует во многих других естественных и социальных науках, таких, как антропология и демография, экономика, архитектуры и городского планирования, медицина и психология, и многое другое. Развитие экологии человека привело к повышению роли экологии как науки в области разработки и управления городами. В последние годы экология человека занимается исследованием организаций. Ханнан и Фриман (Население экологии организаций (1977), американский Журнал социологии) утверждают, что организации не только адаптируются к окружающей среде. В любой конкретной среде (в равновесии) существует только одна форма организации (изоморфизм). Организационная экология была теорие учета различий в организации и их изменение структуры с течением времени. Джеймс Лавлок и Гайя-гипотеза По Гайя-теориям, предложенным Джаймсом Лавлоком в его работе Gaia: A New Look at Life on Earth, в современном представлении Земля должна рассматриваться как единый мир живых макро-организмов. В частности, он утверждал, что совокупность живых организмов развила способности к контролю над глобальной окружающей средой - путем оказания влияния на основные физические параметры в той мере чтобы сохранить благоприятные условия для жизни. Это видение является главным в наше временя, в частности, растущее понимание после Второй мировой войны того, что деятельность человека, такая, как ядерная энергетика, индустриализация, загрязнения и чрезмерная эксплуатация природных ресурсов, подпитывается экспоненциальный рост населения, ставя под угрозу создание катастрофы в масштабе всей планеты. Сохранение и экологические движения Начиная с 19-го века, экологи и другие природоохранные организации используют экологию и другие науки (например, климатологию), для поддержания своих пропагандистских позиций. Мнения экологов зачастую противоречивы по политическим или экономическим причинам. Как результат, некоторые научные работы в области экологии непосредственно влияют на политику и политические дискуссии. Экология и глобальная политика Экология стала центральной частью мира политики, еще в 1971 году ЮНЕСКО приступила к исследовательской программе под названием "Человек и биосфера", с целью расширения знаний о взаимоотношениях между человеком и природой. Спустя несколько лет она определила концепцию биосферного заповедника. В 1972 году Организация Объединенных Наций провела первую международную конференцию по проблемам окружающей среды человека в Стокгольме, подготовленную Рене Дабосом и другими экспертам. Эта конференция была проведена под девизом "Мыслить глобально, действовать локально". Следующим крупными мероприятиями в области экологии являются разработка концепции биосферы и появление термина "биологического разнообразия", более широкого чем в 1980-х годах. Эти условия были разработаны в ходе проведения Саммита Земли в Рио-де-Жанейро в 1992 году, когда концепция биосферы была признана основнымb международнымb организациямb, а также риски, связанные с сокращением биоразнообразия, были признаны. Затем, в 1997 году, опасности биосферы были признаны с международной точки зрения на конференции ведущей к Киотскому протоколу. В частности, в этой конференции, была подчеркнута растущая опасность парникового эффекта - связанная с увеличением концентрации парниковых газов в атмосфере, что приводит к глобальным изменениям климата. В Киото, большинство государств мира признали важность изучения экологии в мировом масштабе, а также принять во внимание воздействие человека на окружающую среду Земли. Первый опыт экологического аудита промышленных предприятий в России Документы о первом опыте экологического аудита, относящиеся к 1890 году "Недостатки нашего законодательства относительно вредных для здоровья заводов" найдены российскими учеными Мусиным М.Н. и Есиной Е.А. статья с комментариями опубликована в официальном органе Федерального Собрания РФ-Парламентской Газете # 030(2372) 05 Июнь 2009 "И тогда мещанин Глухов закрыл свой химический завод". К концу XIX века относятся такие термины, как "вредные для здоровья заводы", "отбросы ядовитой жидкости", "заражение местности путем разноса ядовитой пыли", "противосанитарное содержание завода". Экологическая инспекция того времени состояла из врачебного инспектора, штатного фармацевта и исправника. Брались пробы земли, воды из реки и ил со дна. Губернскими земскими собраниями утверждались "Правила о порядке открытия и содержания заводов". Примечания *Humboldt, A. von. 1805. Essai sur la géographie des plantes, accompagné d’un tableau physique des régions équinoxiales, fondé sur les mésures exécutées, depuis le dixième degré de latitude boréale jusqu’au dixième degré de latitude australe, pendant les années 1799, 1800, 1801, 1802, et 1903 par A. De Humboldt et A. Bonpland. Paris: Chez Levrault, Schoelle et Cie. Sherborn Fund Facsimile No.1. *_______. 1805. Voyage de Humboldt et Bonpland. Voyage aux régions équinoxiales du nouveau continent. 5e partie. “Essai sur la géographie des plantes”. Paris. Facs intégral de l’édition Paris 1905-1834 par Amsterdam: Theatrum orbis terrarum Ltd., 1973. *_______. 1807. Essai sur la géographie des plantes. Facs.ed. London 1959. His essay on “On Isothermal Lines” was published serially in English translation in the Edinburgh Philosophical Journal from 1820 to 1822. * Ramalay, Francis. 1940. The growth of a science. Univ. Colorado Stud., 26: 3-14. Использованная литература *Egerton, Frank N. 1977. History of American Ecology. New York: Arno Press. *Simberloff, Daniel 1980. A succession of paradigms in ecology: Essentialism to materialism and probabilism. Synthese, 43 (1): 3-39. http://dx.doi.org/10.1007/BF00413854 *Egerton, Frank N. 1983. The history of ecology: achievements and opportunities; Part one. Journal of the History of Biology, 16 (2): 259-310.http://dx.doi.org/10.1007/BF00124700 *Hagen, Joel B. 1992. An Entangled Bank: The Origins of Ecosystem Ecology. New Brunswick: Rutgers University Press. *Kingsland, Sharon E. 1995. '' Modeling Nature: Episodes in the History of Population Ecology'', 2nd ed. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. *McIntosh, Robert P. 1985. The Background of Ecology: Concept and Theory. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Mitman, Gregg. 1992. The State of Nature: Ecology, Community, and American Social Thought, 1900-1950. *Real, Leslie A. and James H. Brown, editors. 1991. Foundations of Ecology: Classic Papers with Commentary. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. *Tobey, Ronald C. 1981. Saving the Prairies: The Life Cycle of the Founding School of American Plant Ecology, 1895-1955. Berkeley: University of California Press. *Weiner, Doug. 2000. Models of Nature: Ecology, Conservation, and Cultural Revolution in Soviet Russia. Pittsburgh: University of Pittsburgh Press. *Worster, Donald. 1994. Nature's Economy: A History of Ecological Ideas, 2nd ed. Cambridge and New York: Cambridge University Press. *Acot, Pascal. 1998. The European Origins of Scientific Ecology (1800-1901). Editions des Archives Contemporaines; Gordon and Breach Publishers, ISBN 90-5699-103-5. google books *Wilkinson, David M. 2002. ''Ecology before ecology: biogeography and ecology in Lyell's 'Principles' ''. Journal of Biogeography, 29 (9): 1109-1115. http://dx.doi.org/10.1046/j.1365-2699.2002.00754.x Категория:Экология br:Istor an ekologiezh da:Økologiens historie de:Geschichte der Ökologie el:Ιστορία της οικολογίας en:History of ecology fr:Histoire de l'écologie mg:Tantaran'ny Ekolojia